Luca
Luca is an evolved Gorilla that appears in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Luca is the leader of the Gorillas guarding the Ape Gate, and a member of both the ape council and the ape army. He is later imprisoned by Koba for being too loyal to Caesar. History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Luca took part in the deer hunt, carrying bolas and spears on his back for Caesar. When Caesar tells Koba to follow Malcolm's Group to make sure they leave the forest, Luca tries to follow Koba and his group but is immediately halted by Caesar. He then appears with the other apes in San Francisco when Caesar gives his warning about staying away from the Muir Wood Forest Park to the humans. When Malcolm enters the village, Luca spots him and alerts the other Gorillas to capture the human. He and the Gorillas brought Malcolm before their king, Caesar. During the interrogation he continuously knocks down Malcolm in front of Caesar, most likely to prevent him from making an attempt on his king. When Koba usurps Caesar, Luca joins him and the other apes on the attack of the Human Camp in the city. Luca is seen dragging an injured ape behind a truck and then a while later he throws a flaming oil canister at humans and breaks open the gates of the human camp with the Gorillas. Hours later, Luca along with Rocket, Maurice, and other apes are captured and chained in a bus by Koba and his ape soldiers for being too loyal to Caesar. A day later Blue Eyes encourages all the captured apes to tip the bus. Hours later he appears with his fellow ape brothers watching Caesar fight Koba. Later in the battle he carries a wounded Maurice, who had been shot on the edge of his cheek by Koba, to safety. He then finally appears when the apes prepare for war. Personality Luca, like most Gorillas, acts very tough but can also be very humorous when he was joking with the Ape Council. It is shown he is fiercely loyal to his fellow apes as he placed in charge of guarding the village entrance from any intruders as shown when he quickly alerted the others of Malcolm's presence in the ape village. During Caesar and Koba's battle Luca was also willing to risk his life to save as many wounded apes while being wounded himself in the process. Abilities *'Animal Strength: '''Like all Gorillas, Luca is extremely powerful and strong. His strength is recognized by Caesar, the ape's king who trusts Luca so much that he has given him the rank of fourth-in-command and ape village guardian. *'Animal Speed: Despite his massive size, Luca can run at a very fast speed that is enough to keep up with Caesar when he was hunting deer. *'Advanced Intelligence: '''He has been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, giving him increased intelligence. Then again he may have contracted his increased intelligence due to interacting with the more evolved apes of the colony. *'Skilled Combatant: 'Like most Gorillas, Luca can use his massive strength and speed in battle to make him a formidable opponent. *'Sign Language: 'As seen in the Council of Apes scene, Luca can perform sign language. It is unknown when he learned it but it was likely that he was taught the art by the evolved apes. *'Speech: Having been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, Luca has gained the ability of speech. Relationships Caesar Caesar is Luca's good friend. Caesar does not have much interaction with Luca but it is true that they have a great friendship due to Caesar trusting luca enough to give him the rank of fourth-in-command which formerly belonged to one of his closest friends. Luca is seen signing humorously to Caesar during a meeting, he is also very loyal as when Malcolm came to the ape village, Luca continuously knocks the human to his knees likely to protect his leader from any life threatening attempts. It was because of Luca's faith and belief in Caesar, that he and Caesar's most loyal apes were locked in a bus by Koba. When liberated by Blue Eyes, Luca regroups with Caesar and helps him overthrow Koba in order to take back his rightful place as the ape leader. Afterwards Luca is seen kneeling to Caesar with the other apes before the battle with the humans commences signifying his loyalty is only to Caesar. Koba Koba was Luca's good friend turned enemy. Koba does not have much interaction with Luca but they were good friends and shown living in peace in the Ape Village until Koba usurped Caesar. Luca seems to follow his orders without question as he participates in the human-ape-war but as some point Koba may have found out about Luca's loyalty belonging to Caesar and had him imprisoned. Luca was locked up along side Caesar's most loyal apes up on a bus but they were all freed by Blue Eyes who discovered that his father was alive. Luca joined the other apes in bringing Caesar back to his rightful place as leader of the the ape colony. Luca would then watch as Caesar and Koba fought for power but would be force to hide for cover after Koba found a gun and started shooting at the other apes wounding many of the apes. Luca, wounded himself began saving many apes to safety and carried a wounded Maurice just as Caesar defeated Koba and had him dangling for life over ledge until letting him fall to his death. It is unknown how Luca reacted to Koba's death but he may have mourned the latter's fate as they were previously comrades before his defection. Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is Luca's good friend. Blue Eyes and Luca do not have much interaction but they are good friends due to him likely being one of Caesar's honorary brothers. When Luca and all those loyal to Caesar are imprisoned on a bus by Koba, Blue Eyes does his best to free them and once he has, the prince brings them with him back to their rightful leader. Maurice Maurice is Luca's good friend. Maurice does not have much interaction with Luca but are good friends due to them being honorary brothers. It is shown luca cares deeply for his friend as when Maurice was accidentally shot by Koba, Luca carried him around to make sure he was okay. Rocket Rocket is Luca's good friend. Rocket does not have much interaction with Luca, but they are good friends due to them being honorary brothers. Notes *Luca is Buck's sucessor as Caesar's fourth-in-command and the leader of the Gorillas. *Luca likely comes from the group of apes that were liberated from the San Francisco Zoo as there were countless Gorillas that followed the other apes to the Battle of Golden Gate Bridge. *It is unknown how he came to be infected with the ALZ-113 but it is likely that the while the apes were attacking Gen Sys Labs they stole canisters of the drug and expose the other apes, or that he contracted the virus by interacting with evolved apes. Trivia *Luca, Maurice, Rocket, and other apes who are loyal to Caesar and refuse to kill unarmed humans were caged and held prisoner by Koba. *Despite it being said that Luca did not kill any humans; during the attack on the city he is seen throwing an oil canister at a large fire which probably killed or seriously injured nearby humans in the process. Gallery File:Caesar & Unknown Gorilla.png|Luca and Caesar. File:Flames.jpg|Luca throwing a flaming oil canister at humans. File:Blue-Eyes with Rocket, Stoned & Maurice.jpg|Luca with Blue Eyes, Maurice and Rocket as they watch Caesar and Koba fight. Stoned finds Malcolm in Ape village.jpeg|Luca encounters Malcolm. Ape Council.jpeg|Luca, a member of Caesar's Ape Council. Stoned.jpeg|Luca stands tall before Malcolm Stone and other apes carries Malcolm body.jpeg|Luca and the other Gorillas carry Malcolm to Caesar Caesar's Army.png|Luca with the ape army. Category:Gorillas Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Apes Category:Male Characters Category:Apes Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Evolved Apes Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:NECA Figurines Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Gorilla Guardians Category:Article Request Category:Character Stubs Category:Talking Apes (CE)